Deception
by ShadowKat2009
Summary: When Blackfire meets up with another alien on a power hungry planet what chaos can they wreak? The Teen Titans have outgrown their name and with that their friendship as well. Better summary inside, I promise! RobStar mostly, some StarBB. Read and review!


**Deception**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, sorry…

**Plot**: When Blackfire meets up with another alien on a power hungry planet what chaos can they wreak? The Teen Titans have outgrown their name and with that their friendship as well. They can't seem to get along and now with Blackfire and her little friend coming to earth… too much is on their plate. Will the Titan's friendship stay strong long enough to defeat the forces of evil? Will the outlanders take over Earth and force it to live in eternal darkness? Will Blackfire be able to swallow her pride and team up with her enemies? The choice is yours, you decide!

* * *

Deception. A whole race was born and created upon deception. It was a secret to society around, and little was known about them, other than their looks. They were from the planet Maltus, and were a race that craved power. They ruled over planets, and they gained the power through their deception. Make alliances and stab them in the back. Yet, other races refused to believe so. Looks can be deceiving.

Quickly and suddenly a pale white hand slammed against a steal door. Against the cold steal the white hand seemed a pale ghostly white. The door itself seemed to be ten shades darker. Long, delicate fingers ran across the cold metal, white nails leaving but tiny cat scratches. Most unnoticeable.

"Excuse me," a tiny voice squeaked. The owner of the voice wore a small smile, her small dimples hidden in the paleness of her white skin. The girl had long tresses of white hair that's cascaded to her bottom. Streaks of silver were mixed in with the white. The silky locks were perfectly straight and hung limb by her shoulders. The girl was tall and skinny, sickly looking. She looked fragile, almost as if you could break her in half. A long off-white dress hugged her body. The silk material of the white dress dropped down well over her tiny feet. The long, kimono-like sleeves covered her delicate fingers. Silver material lined the conservative "V" neck and the ends of the dress and sleeves. A long silver sash was tied around her slim waist. One end up by her waist and the other down by her knees.

"Yes," came a defiant snort. Instantly black on black eyes narrowed, her red pupils lighting in anger. Her eyes closed, her long eyelashes kissing the top of her cheeks. Hearing the steal door opening the girl quickly bowed, her long hair falling over her shoulders. "What do you want Lincia," the girl barked. Lincia stood quickly, swatting her long tresses over her shoulder.

"That would be Princess Lincia," Lincia corrected and moved from the doorway, allowing the girl to walk out. She sighed quietly. "Princess of Tamaran, we will be arriving soon. I'd get your affairs in order and get to our pod. I must speak with Fei before our departure," Lincia whispered as she eyed the Tamaranian who wore black.

"The sooner the better Lincia," Blackfire hissed in a horrid tone. Her and Lincia had thought up a plan. Ever since her little sister had banished her, a plan for defeat had come to mind. Tear her sister and her friends from the inside out, then take over Jump City, and soon after… the world. But the task of having to act nice to gain trust before breaking theirs just sickened her. Blackfire ran her tanned fingers through her long black hair.

"Then meet me in the pod. I will be quick," Lincia bowed, having a shred of respect for the exiled princess. Blackfire hissed and turned back to her room. Lincia sneered after her, quickly turning and shuffling down the hallway. For a small girl she seemed to move quickly. Getting out of earshot of the Tamaranian she growled. "FEI!" Her voice was loud and seemed to echo through the hallway of the large spaceship. Quickly, a woman looking almost the same as Lincia scuttled out from her quarters.

"Yes Your Highness," her soft voice squeaked as she bowed. Her short white and gold hair fell out from behind her ears. She stood, her red dress clashing with her abnormally pale skin. Lincia continued walking, taking a longer route to the pod she and Blackfire were taking to Earth.

"Our plans! You remember them? You do know you're coming with us! Remember them and do not be fooled by my act," Lincia barked as she turned swiftly down a corner. Fei quickly followed.

"Yes Your Highness, your plans have been written and the army as been briefed about it. They'll be on call and ready at any moment Your Highness," Fei said and treaded behind Lincia. Lincia smiled and cackled and looked over her shoulder.

"And your loyalty," she asked, eyeing the next corner. Her voice dropped, she was close to the pod, and she couldn't let this Princess hear. To her knowledge she was on her side.

"My loyalty remains with Your Highness. My loyalty will forever remain with you my Princess," Fei said silently and nodded. Lincia nodded and whispered something in a whole other language. Fei nodded and eyed Blackfire as they came into view of the pod.

"Its about time Princess! I want to destroy my baby sister as fast as possible," she growled. The whole bit about being nice still rubbed her the wrong way. Lincia fought back a growl and Fei took note. She placed a hand on Lincia's shoulder and cleared her throat softly.

"Let us be going them Your Highness," Lincia said in mock respect. Act polite, get power and steal it from this little alien. That was the plan, well… the gist of it. This was going to be easy. Slowly the three women entered the pod. Lincia looked to Fei and nodded.

"We are well on our way to Earth. The pod is programmed to crash in Jump City," Fei said. Lincia nodded and closed her eyes. Slowly Fei lifted a hand and closed the pod's door. A small beeping sound came from the pod and in a matter of second the pod shot out from the ship.

* * *

"BEAST BOY! WILL YOU TURN DOWN THE VOLUME! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE," the dark girl shouted. The loud volume of the video game blasted over the sound of the radio and everything else. Raven, the darkest one of the team was annoyed. Over the years she had gained control over her powers, slightly. She could control herself, showing a little more emotion than she used to, but she was still dangerous. The girl, currently twenty years old had filled out nicely. She had changed from her navy blue cloak to her white cloak, but still wore her black leotard that showed off her curves, nicely. Her once short violet hair had grown out to her shoulders, framing her mature face. Her violet eyes reflected annoyance.

"I ALREADY TURNED IT DOWN MOODY," Beast Boy shouted from the couch. The green member of the Titans was still as immature as he was when he was fifteen and now he was almost twenty-one? Boy did he have a lot of growing up to do. Physically he had developed. He no longer had a lanky body, but rather a well defined on. He still wore his black and purple spandex, but now he had something to show. His hair was still styled in the same unruly mess, though his boyish features had disappeared. His goofy grin was still plastered on his lips, however.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I CAN'T THINK," came a booming voice. The deep voice came from the robotic one on the team. Cyborg, he was about the only one who had yet to change much. The only aging difference was in his face, his eyes told a long story. His voice grew deeper over the years, and it was enough to stop anyone in their tracks. Other than that, this twenty two year old had nothing to show of his growth.

"Friends? Can we all please get along," a tiny voice asked, her position on the couch unnoticed. The alien princess had filled out even more over the years. She still wore the same purple outfit and armor, though growing more the clothes fit her even better, showing her nice curves. Her long scarlet hair cascaded down to her waist, the longest she'd stand for it to get. Her dark emerald eyes shimmered in the light of the room and told stories of the past. She was the youngest however. She had just turned twenty, and the Teen Titans was no longer the name they could go by. "Please, I do not wish to anger Rob- err… Nightwing," Koriand'r pleaded.

"BEAST BOY! If you do not turn down the volume I will personally turn it down and you don't want that green boy," Raven hissed as she turned to look at him, ignoring Kori's pleads. Beast Boy sneered and shook his head. Raven growled in irritation.

"I told you Raven! I already turned it down! I can't hear my game over your stupid chanting," the annoyed changeling challenged. Beast Boy had thought of changing his name from Beast Boy, to Changeling, though the change had yet to be made. He shook his head, his fingers nimbly moving over the remote. Suddenly the gamestation that the boy was playing turned off, the game being pulled out. BB screamed like the little girl he sometimes acted like.

"Can you two EVER get along? I'm working on something and you have no decency to SHUT UP," Cyborg shouted in annoyance and stood from the table he sat at. He had started to design another T-Car. A better one, with more gadgets and a better design. Though, with the fighting he couldn't concentrate. It bugged him.

"Please, friends! I do not wish to get on Nightwing's bad side," Kori pleaded, flying from the couch to Cyborg.

"RAVEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU TURNED OFF MY GAME! I was PLAYING that," He shouted and jumped from the couch. Raven shook her head from the corner she now levitated in. For the last few months the Titans had yet to get along for more than five minutes. If there were more than two people in the room, everything would be chaotic. The scariest part though, was that for the last week the fights have gotten so bad as to ending in a discussion whether to disband or stay together. Kori was the only one who had wanted to stay together. The others could hardly care.

"What is all the noise about!" The voice belonged to none other than the fearless leader who had gone almost power mad. Once Robin was a great leader, Nightwing had become more demanding of the team. He worked them harder than ever before and expected three times as more from them. Sure, that shouldn't be much… if the crime around was still has heavy as it once was. Though now it was just down to simple bank robberies. It was a rather pathetic site. The Titans were strong yet they couldn't get along long enough for them to get the guy with handfuls of moneybags! It was beginning to become and outrage to the city. The citizens of Jump City no longer needed them, and that was scaring them all as much as they hated to admit.

"ITS ALL RAVEN! She unplugged my game! I was SO close to beating my high score! Tell her to leave my things alone," Beast Boy said in an aggravated tone. His green eyes twitched as he looked over to Raven. Raven looked over her shoulder and narrowed her violet eyes.

"ME? All me? You're the one who had the volume up tens times than you needed it to be! Oh, well excuse, I forgot you were deaf AND stupid," she said in anger as she touched down to the ground. She rubbed her temple and looked to Nightwing, this accusation would get nowhere.

"HEY! You knew I was playing video games when you came in here to do your useless meditation! You should have been aware of that! And I'm not deaf or stupid! I just have better things to do than try to control uncontrollable powers! You're a danger to us all," Beast Boy countered jumping from the couch, a defiant look in his dark eyes. Raven narrowed her eyes and her eyes glowed black, as did Beast Boys shoes. Quickly the green one was hanging upside down and dropped roughly to the floor by the demon.

"We share this room! You should at least be considerate! But silly me! Its Beast BOY he'll never grow up and never consider other people," Raven growled as a hand was placed on both hers and Beast Boy's shoulders.

"WILL YOU ALL GET ALONG! I'm tired of listening to this constant fighting! Get over it NOW or just don't say anything. That's an order. Now be outside on the field for training in fifteen minutes. You two and the others REALLY need the training," Nightwing growled and gripped their shoulders tightly, enough so that the two would wince. He let go and glared at the two of them. "I mean it, get along… all of you," Nightwing repeated and turned, leaving quickly.

"GREAT! Look what you did Raven, we have training now. If you didn't hold such a hissy-fit about the game Nightwing never would have come down her to tell us about training. This is all your fault," Beast Boy started again, lifting the remote and winding the cord quickly.

"My fault? You're the one who screamed like a sissy and caught his attention. This is all on your shoulders! I'm going to get ready… but this is your fault Beast Boy… and tell Cyborg about our new practice session. After all, it IS your fault he left," Raven hissed in a venomous tone. Beast Boy mocked her as she walked out and quickly turned his attention to the alien who he sat next to. He turned and looked to her with an apologetic look.

"You think its my fault to don't ya Star… err… Kori," he asked, he had yet to grasp the fact that she had went back to being called her Tamaranian name. Once Robin changed she had left her feelings for the man she once loved in her old name. Her new name made herself feel like a new person. She shook her head and placed a hand on the changeling's shoulder.

"No friend, I do not. I just believe that you should not anger friend Raven so much any more," she said, scooting closer to him and wrapping him in a friendly hug. Her strong arms wrapped around his neck before she pulled away. She smiled and stood, looking to where Nightwing once stood. She still loved him, it was evident. Beast Boy sighed and stood up, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Once he gets through this phase, he'll be back Kori… Robin will start to show through the mask of Nightwing. He's just trying to adapt to his change," Beast Boy said. Ever since that change in their leader, Kori had spent less time with him and more time with her other friends. Beast Boy seemed to be the most amusing, even friendliest out of Raven and Cyborg.

"Yes, I know friend. Thank you," she smiled to him and tucked a lock of crimson hair behind her ear. She closed her emerald eyes, a question constantly on her mind. It haunted her. She shook her head quickly and took a step forward. "We should be getting to training. Nightwing will not be happy if we are late," she said in a soft tone. She looked back to Beast Boy and motioned to follow her. She slowly started to walk toward the sliding doors.

"Kori…" his voice trailed off as he followed her. He couldn't help but feel bad for the alien, she was feeling so left out. She didn't fight with anyone; she tried to stop them all from fighting. She always got the short end of the stick, getting yelled at in practice for being weak or not being able to accomplish the impossible things Nightwing forced them to do.

"No friend, I am fine. I just wish to get the practice over with," she said and walked through the doorway, the sound of the doors opening in her ears. Beast Boy quickly followed her. Even with her slow pace, for the short Titan he had a hard time keeping up. The sound of her heavy boots on the stairs echoed through the empty hallway. The steal door opened and they were in the new training room Robin had designed before he changed. Raven stood, talking quietly with Cyborg, a smile on the robotic man's face. The air changed at their entry and the talking stopped.

"Good, none of you are late again," Nightwing said in a cold tone as he walked in from another door. That was the programming room, where he could program what obstacles he wanted to use. Koriand'r bowed her head and sunk to the back of the group. Beast Boy eyed her and looked back to Raven who gave him a narrow eyed stare. "Now then, this will be a group training today. That means you work as a team, not trying to just beat everything on your own," Nightwing seemed to hiss. The group stayed quiet. "Understand? Good, then get in formation and I'll start up the program," Nightwing said and disappeared behind a glass wall.

"Work as a team? Yeah… right…" Cyborg shook his head. He highly doubted his teammates could last five minutes without fighting. Besides, if it was a team effort than Nightwing should be down there. Though, since he claimed to be the best out of all of them he no longer practiced.

"Program initiated," a voice said from an intercom on the wall. Quickly, on command a herd of robots came out from the trap door along the floor. Traps had been set along the floor, some hidden, and others visible. The doors behind them locked and the windows were shielded as to not break anything. Another set of robots came out and surrounded them. Laser beams turned on, however they didn't move yet. The group looked around and at each other.

"TITANS! GO," Nightwing shouted through the intercom. The command set off the robots and quickly they moved to the team. Cyborg's arm switched quickly to his sonic cannon. Beast Boy changed to a rhino, snorting and getting ready to charge. Raven's eyes turned to their black glow, her body lifting to the air and into a battle stance. Koriand'r flew into the air quickly. Her emerald eyes were enveloped in a neon green glow and neon green starbolts surrounded her fisted hands.

"Okay! BB you go and attack the bots on the right side, I'll get the front. Raven! You go and dismantle the traps Nightwing set that we can't see, and Star," he didn't get the memo change of her name "You get the lasers and disc shooters," Cyborg ordered, taking the command as leader of the group. Quickly his sonic cannon sent out a beam and shot through one of the advancing robots. That robot, was out however the next one shot out exploding electrical discs which hooked onto his chest plate and sent volts of electricity through him. He exhaled in anger and shot off his cannon once again along with a battle cry.

Beast Boy snorted in his rhino form, he didn't like how Cyborg took the role of leader. He deserved that role. He snorted again and charged toward a group of the robots, stampeding over some, others shooting lasers at him, forcing him to retreat in a smaller form.

Raven, following what Cyborg told her to do, crossed her legs in meditation and searched for the hidden traps, dismantling them as she found them, though obviously Kori wasn't doing her job. A laser beam shot her, causing her to fall to the ground with a loud thud and a groan of pain. Her violet eyes eyed the alien.

"KORI! You were supposed to take out the laser beams," she shouted, causing Mori to look over to her. In an instant the alien joined raven on the floor. Her eyes lost their glow, but it soon returned.

"Sorry friend Raven," she apologized quickly, flying back into the air and shooting a few starbolts out at the laser shooter. The machine fell off the wall, and crashed to the floor with a thud and bolts of electricity.

Without warning, however, red lights flashed throughout the whole room as an annoying beeping sound filled the tower. The program shut down, the robots falling lifeless. "Trouble downtown," Nightwing's voice came through the intercom again. The Titans looked as he walked out of the room. "Lets go, we'll finish this later," Nightwing said and ran out of the training room.

"What is it this time? Another bank robbery," Beast Boy asked as she transformed back to his human form. He looked to Cyborg who dropped the robot that was held and crushed from his strong grip. The robotic man shrugged. "Lets go! Team," Beast Boy said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. Getting a glare from Raven who dusted off her white cloak, the whole team was off. Beast Boy, after getting out of the tower transformed into a pterodactyl and lifted Cyborg, his talons on his shoulders. He soon flew over the ocean, following the now black, once red, motorcycle. Koriand'r got outside just moments after Beast Boy had and took off into the air like. A smile crossed her lips.

"Joy," Raven said, reaching the outdoors minutes after the others. She was SO enthused. Deciding that she didn't want to get yelled at by Nightwing she quickly levitated into the air and followed quickly after her other teammates. Even though she was far behind them. Quickly, she gained on her friends, joining them in the air.

In the distance there was smoke coming from the area in town that the "trouble" had come from. The electrical lines had broken and people had been scattering away. Nightwing had reached the area first. The street and pavement were cracks and dismantled. A large black pod like starship had crashed. It was probably an experiment from NASA or something. But it was trouble nonetheless.

"Titans, be ready to fight," Nightwing said as his team landed behind him. The Titans looked to the pod and raised a brow. In an annoyed fashion Raven quickly silenced the crackling of the electrical lines that broke. A black glow wrapped around then, making them fall limp and stop sputtering bolts of electricity. Beast Boy transformed back into his human form and looked to Koriand'r who wore a quite confused look on her face. Slowly the alien approached the pod, hesitantly walking past her leader.

"Star! Don't go near that," Nightwing ordered. Obviously he didn't get the memo either. Her hands balled into fists as she heard him. She refused to listen. Beast Boy shook his head at her and walked next to Nightwing.

"Bad move," he told Nightwing "Kori! Get back here," Beast Boy called over to her. Nightwing raised a brow. When did she change her name? He shook his head; he'd talk to her after this. Kori looked back over to her team.

"I do not believe this," she whispered as the door of the pod opened abruptly. The alien jumped back, her eyes lighting a neon green and starbolts forming around her hands. She stood in a battle stance and seeing the first sign of movement she shot a number of starbolts.

"STAR! Don't," Nightwing ordered as the girl held back her fire. All eyes were on the pod, and the movement started once again. Out of the smoke, that Kori's starbolts had created, two silhouettes moved freely as they both climbed out of the craft, coughing at the smoke.

"Darling sister, is this how you treat your blood," an oh-so-familiar voice asked as the figure walked out of the smoke.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Okay, so in the plot summary I said the choice was yours, it will be. Later on, if this story is a hit, I will be having votes and what you want to happen, will. I want my readers to see what they want, and still be able to write what I want. So lets just have fun! Now, I'm still working on the story, but if it isn't a hit I might just take it off. I'm not going to say "At least ten reviews before I post another chapter" that's quite rude. But I am saying, if this isn't at least a little hit… then I'll be taking it off. Sorry! So lets just be nice? Okay, well… review me please! I'd appreciate it.


End file.
